A Simple Story
by Lingua Dii
Summary: KennyxKyle. Rated T for language. This story has been rewritten with a different writing style.
1. Memories

This is my first KennyxKyle story.  
>English is not my first language, though I am (fairly) good at it and wish to improve, so please point out any mistakes, if you review it. There might (and most likely will) be some bad grammar here.<p>

This chapter is about Kenny's memories of getting together with Kyle. The grammar will be kinda weird, since it's kind of like reliving old memories (from Kenny's PoV anyway).  
><strong>NOTE: This entire story has been rewritten with a new writing style. Although the plot is the same, there are a few new additions to it.<strong>

* * *

><p>It was the middle of the night and Kenny was still awake. He was lying down next to Kyle, who was sound asleep; Kenny thought he looked like a little kid, and he liked that. He started wondering why he was still awake. He considered many possibilities: The fact that he was with Kyle, the massive amount of sugar he had during the day (which was said to make kids hyperactive, although he was <em>way<em> past being a kid)...  
>Eventually, Kenny started thinking about when they were growing up together. Even back then he always wanted to protect Kyle at all costs, even if the cost was his own life. Granted, he couldn't die anyway, but when it happened the first time, he didn't know that, and when he went to hell, he wasn't even expecting to come back. But it wasn't until about a year ago that he finally realized why he cared so much about protecting Kyle. He started noticing that he cared about Kyle more than he cared about his other friends; even more than he cared about himself. Of course, he kept everything to himself during that time, because of what Cartman was like. Thankfully, a while back, he had been sentenced to life in prison. He knew people who could easily help him, but nobody wanted to help him. They had had enough of his intolerant behaviour and wanted him to go away.<p>

* * *

><p>Kenny started going back further until he reached that one time almost five months ago when he asked Kyle out for the first time. He had been trying to work up the courage to do so, but he never once used the word "Date". He didn't want Kyle to freak out (and, most importantly, he couldn't let anyone find out), but he still wanted to be alone with him, even if it was just for a few minutes.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>FIVE MONTHS AGO<strong>

"_Come on, Kenny... Focus._"

Kenny: Kyle!  
>Kyle: Hey dude! Haven't seen you in a while. What have you been up to?<br>Kenny: Same stuff as always. Going to school and working to help my family. What've you been doing?  
>Kyle: Same as you, only I still don't have a job.<p>

"_Alright, just try to make it inconspicuous..._"

Kenny: We should... catch up. Can I come over?  
>Kyle: I'm going to the arcade after school with Stan. You could come with us... if you want.<br>Kenny: That sounds cool. But what about Cartman?  
>Kyle: Fatass? Fuck no, he's not coming with us. But... you can come if you'd like. I heard they have an awesome new game.<br>Kenny: Sounds even better then. I just gotta go home for a while, to pick up a few things.  
>Kyle: That's alright. We'll wait for you.<p>

After school was over, Kenny ran home to get some money for the arcade and left his bag there. After his dad quit drinking and got a job, his family had been doing better than ever. They weren't exactly rich, but they weren't poor either, although Cartman still referred to Kenny as "Poor boy" once in a while.

* * *

><p>Kenny noticed he was taking too long, so he started running towards the arcade while thinking about Kyle. Every delicate feature made his heart pound in his chest: His dark emerald green eyes, his curly red hair, his cute face... He felt like this all the time when he thought about him, but because he couldn't accept that he was gay, he couldn't even admit it to himself. But now it was different. Now he accepted who he was, and he knew who he loved.<p>

Kenny arrived at the arcade just in time to observe one of the many arguments between Stan and Kyle.

Stan: Dude, I'm sorry but she asked.

Kyle: Bullshit. You're not sorry. We planned this before she asked you a damn thing and now you're gonna back out?  
>Stan: We can go to the arcade another day.<br>Kyle: It's not about that, it's just that... You know what, never mind. Just go. Kenny's here anyway.  
>Stan: ...I'm sorry... Can I still come over?<br>Kyle: Whatever.

After Stan went to Wendy's house, Kenny was left with a very angry and sad Kyle. He was angry at Stan too, for letting Kyle down like this, but he was also excited that he finally had some time alone with Kyle.

Kyle: Kenny! Thank God you're here. At least _you_ didn't pull a Stan on me.

"_Seriously? 'Pull a Stan' on you?_"

Kenny: I heard you guys fighting. What was that all about?  
>Kyle: Just his whore girlfriend wanting some tampons or something... Anyway, it doesn't matter. The new game is over there and you're here. It's kinda early, so there aren't many kids around who want to play it.<br>Kenny: Let's go then!

Kenny grabbed Kyle's hand, which earned him a few surprised glances from everyone (even Kyle, although he didn't say anything) and dragged him to the game. When they got there, Kenny took off his gloves and his hood, which prompted Kyle to stare at him, as if he was checking out a girl, but Kenny didn't say anything or think much of it. After they got bored with the game Kyle invited Kenny to his house to watch TV. Of course, Kenny wasn't going to let this opportunity slip by, so he immediately accepted and went to Kyle's. When they got there, Kyle was the one who dragged Kenny by the hand and made him sit down on his couch.

* * *

><p>Kyle: You still like "Terrance and Phillip", right, Ken?<br>Kenny: Sure.  
>Kyle: That's good, because it's really the only thing I watch on TV anyway. And there's a whole channel for it.<p>

"'_Ken'. The only person to call me that (aside from Butters every now and then and the guys during the metrosexual fad) was my girlfriend. I don't think Kyle meant it like that though... Although maybe he did..._"

* * *

><p>After watching a few episodes, Kenny glanced at his watch and noticed that it was getting late.<p>

Kenny: Shit, it's almost 10PM! I have to work tonight.  
>Kyle: But it's Friday! Can't you stay a little longer?<p>

Kyle looked at Kenny with his big green eyes and pouted, which made the latter's heart flutter.

"_Kyle, I'd stay with you forever if I could..._"

Kenny: I wish I could but I have to work to help my family. I'll be back tomorrow, 'kay?  
>Kyle: Alright... Listen, Kenny, I know we don't... hang that much, but I want you to know that... you're my best friend.<p>

Kyle wrapped his arms around Kenny and put his head against his chest. Although he can hear Kenny's heart pounding, he doesn't say anything and instead starts sobbing, which doesn't go unnoticed by the blond boy.

"_...This is getting a bit awkward now._"

Kenny: ...Dude, did you just grow a pussy over night or something? ...

Kyle squeezed Kenny a bit harder from his comment and wiped his face before letting go. Kenny was sure that Kyle was crying, but he thought that if Kyle had something he wanted to say, he would just say it and, after looking at Kyle's face, he saw no evidence that he was actually crying.

Kyle: Shut up.

* * *

><p>Kenny left Kyle's place and, after a few seconds of staring into each other's eyes, Kyle closed the front door of his house. When Kenny remembered that Kyle said that he was his best friend, he smiled. <em>He<em> was Kyle's best friend. Not Stan, not Cartman, not anyone else. He, Kenneth McCormick was Kyle Broflovski's best friend. However, when he started thinking about how he felt, his smile vanished almost as quickly as it appeared. Kyle just wanted to be friends, but Kenny wanted more than that. He wanted _Kyle_.

* * *

><p>Kenny picked up his work clothes and headed to the Tweak's Coffee Shop. He hated working there because of the smell of coffee and cigarettes. The former gave him a headache, while the latter made it hard to breathe, but the salary was good enough to help his family, and that's all he could really care about in his situation.<p>

* * *

><p>While Kenny was working, Kyle was thinking about today's events. He had been trying to tell Kenny that he liked him for a very long time, but all he could do was drop a few subtle (and some not so subtle) hints every now and then. He just couldn't do it on his own.<p>

"_...If I can't do it myself, I know something that can help._"

Kyle really wanted to tell Kenny how he felt. He was so desperate that he grabbed a few bottles of beer and started drinking. He had never touched a drop of alcohol in his life, and in fact disapproved the fact that Kenny used to drink, but he thought that if he was drunk, it would give him the courage to do what he wanted to.

* * *

><p>After his shift was over, Kenny went home. He noticed that large clouds were gathering over the town, so he started running to try to avoid the rain. When he finally got home, he heard soft footsteps behind him and quickly turned around, thinking that he was about to be attacked. However, once his eyes got used to the darkness, he noticed that his "attacker" was none other than Kyle.<p>

Kyle: ...Hey dude...  
>Kenny: Kyle? It's kinda late, don't you think?<p>

"_Is that alcohol?_"

Kyle: I wanted to tell you something else at my house, but I didn't want to keep you away from your job.  
>Kenny: Couldn't you have gone to the coffee shop? You know I work there, right?<br>Kyle: Yeah... but this is kinda personal...

Kenny's heart started racing, as his brain was overwhelmed with a single thought.

"_He likes me._"

Kenny: ...What is it?  
>Kyle: I love you, Kenny.<p>

Before Kenny could even muster the control to reply, Kyle approached Kenny even and kissed him. As their tongues intertwined, Kenny could taste the alcohol that he had been drinking and becomes concerned. He lowers one of his hands to Kyle's hip while leaving the other one on the back of his head but, just as quickly as he started it, Kyle breaks the kiss and instead cries into his chest. Kenny whispers "It's OK..." in his ear, but that just makes him cry harder. Kenny gently pats him on the back to see if he stops, but Kyle breaks free from his arms.  
>Kenny felt empty inside, but that soon changed to fear when Kyle looked at him in anger.<p>

Kyle: It's not okay, Kenny. I love you. A guy. This goes against everything I've ever been taught by everyone I know. This goes against my very religion. Do you know how long I've been dealing with this? Do you know how hard it is? Because I don't think you have any fucking idea of how hard this is.  
>Kenny: I know, Kyle.<br>Kyle: How would you know?

Kenny wrapped his arms around him again, this time actually lifting him off the ground, so he wouldn't run away. Kyle struggled for a while, kicking and trying to push him away, but he broke into tears again and, after Kenny put him down, hugged the taller boy very hard, which left him completely out of breath, until he realized what he was doing and loosened his grip.

"_Either you've been working out or I'm not as strong as I thought._"

A few seconds later, it started raining; at first slowly, but when it got worse, Kenny opened his parka and wrapped it around Kyle, to protect him from the rain. After a few seconds, he decided to ask him about the alcohol.

Kenny: Have you been drinking, Kyle?

He didn't say anything, afraid of what Kenny might think if he knew that it was true. Kenny wondered if he could even hear anything in the first place.  
>Kenny took Kyle's hand and dragged him up into his room, locking the door behind him. Both boys undressed down to their underwear (as neither of them had any pajamas) and got in Kenny's bed together, facing each other. They noticed that each other's eyes were red from crying, and Kyle ran his hand cross Kenny's face, as if he was wiping his tears.<p>

Kenny: I'm okay, Kyle. I'm more worried about you.  
>Kyle: I'm okay too. I'm just so sorry about this.<br>Kenny: It's okay, Kyle. I know this must be hard for you.

Kyle got closer to Kenny and put his head against his chest, enjoying the sound of Kenny's heart beating in his chest. It was oddly soothing, and it made him blush, knowing that his heartbeat was accelerated.

Kyle: Am I the one doing this?  
>Kenny: Well, it certainly ain't your grandmother. It's not my fault you're so damn cute.<br>Kyle: I guess not... I love you, Kenny...

Kenny put his arm around Kenny and they eventually fell asleep.

* * *

><p>After that trip down memory lane, Kenny looked at Kyle's face. He hasn't changed a bit. He still has the same cute rosy cheeks, the same curly red hair and the same beautiful dark emerald-green eyes. Kenny kissed his forehead and put his lips next to his ear.<p>

Kenny: I love you too, Kyle...

* * *

><p>This is the end of the first chapter. Just to give you an idea of how Kyle and Kenny started dating. I plan to finish with three chapters but you never know where the story takes you. Chapter two is almost done, since I had no idea you had to wait two days after registering to start uploading.<p> 


	2. The Breakup

Second chapter. The title should make its theme obvious. Hopefully you will enjoy it. Once again, I intend to finish the story in chapter three but it's impossible to be sure. This chapter went through several iterations, because I couldn't decide on how to break them up. Eventually I just rewrote the whole thing from scratch. That's why it took so long and, to anyone who reads this, I apologize.

* * *

><p>Kyle was the first one to wake up. The first thing he saw when he opened his eyes was Kenny's face while he slept. It was one of the few times that Kenny would be without his hood; the only things that were visible of his face when he put it on were his big blue eyes and a few strands of his blond hair just above his eyes.<p>

"_So damn cute._"

Kyle carefully got up from his bed, trying not to wake up Kenny and, once he succeeded, kissed Kenny on the forehead, not unlike what Kenny had done just a few hours ago. He was still a bit sleepy, but he was able to go downstairs without tripping on anything. He noticed that there wasn't anyone around, but he didn't care. That only meant that he could have more time alone with Kenny. There was a small note attached to a sandwich on the counter, but Kyle just ignored it, figuring it was some lame speech from his mom, and ate the sandwich instead.

"_I wonder why she didn't make one for Kenny, though... Well, who cares. I'll make him one myself. He'll probably like it more that way._"

Kyle went back upstairs, into the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Kenny woke up and was surprised to find himself alone in Kyle's bed. At first he thought that his mother had found the two of them lying in bed, but he didn't hear any screams, so he figured she hadn't.<p>

She had grown used to the boys' "sleepovers" after all this time, but she never suspected anything, even though only Kenny slept over. Or maybe she did but she didn't say anything about it. Either way, Kenny didn't care. If she knew and didn't bother them, then she accepted it. If she didn't know, they were very good at hiding it from her.  
>With that in mind, Kenny got dressed and went downstairs to get something to eat, but he didn't find anything or even anyone. He saw the note that Kyle ignored, read it and went back upstairs, this time to the bathroom. However, the door was closed.<p>

Kenny: Dude, you in there? You know, other people also need use the bathroom.

Kyle didn't answer, so Kenny decided to open the door and see if he was in there in the first place. The first thing he saw was Kyle lying face down on the bathroom floor, which made him worried.

Kenny: Kyle? Dude, are you alright? Have you been drinking or something?

Kenny turned Kyle over and, after seeing that Kyle was bleeding out of his mouth and nose, panicked.

Kenny: FUCK! KYLE!

Kenny shook him as hard as he could to try to wake him up, to no avail.

Kenny: KYLE! **WAKE UP**, DAMMIT!

Kenny knelt down next to Kyle, wrapped his arms around him and, after putting his face against Kyle's, started crying.

Kenny: Kyle... Don't be dead... Please...  
>Kyle: Ken...<p>

After that brief moment of consciousness, Kyle fainted again. Kenny knew he should call 911, but he was scared. Scared that if he let go of Kyle, he wouldn't be there when he came back. Kenny noticed that Kyle apparently had already tried calling 911 but passed out before he could finish it. Thankfully, that meant that Kenny didn't have to let go of him to make the call himself.

Kenny: ...yes, that's the address. Get here right now. I don't think he's breathing.

After making the call, Kenny held Kyle in his arms again and whispered softly into his ear.

Kenny: It's gonna be okay, Kyle... Everything's gonna be okay...

* * *

><p>After a very long ride in the ambulance, Kenny and Kyle finally arrived at the hospital, but just as they arrive, Kyle is taken away to be examined and, although Kenny understood that it needed to be done, it still made him feel angry and sad.<br>Surprisingly, the doctor who's treating Kyle is the same one who thought it would be a good idea to replace Kenny's heart with a potato over ten years ago.

"_If Kyle so much as thinks about complaining about you, I'll fucking tear __**your**__ heart out and replace it with a baked potato._"

Kenny: How is he?  
>Gouache: He's fine now. He's lucky you were quick to dial 911.<p>

"_If Kyle hadn't brought his cellphone with him to the bathroom and hadn't tried dialing 911 himself, I would've killed him. All because I was afraid._"

Kenny: Will he be okay?  
>Gouache: I'm sorry. I don't have the answer to that question.<p>

"_I'm guessing that's a 'Probably yes, but I don't want to get your hopes up.'_"

Gouache: He's feeling better, but until we determine the underline cause and treat it, he needs to remain here, so we can deal with further problems.  
>Kenny: Can... Can I go see him?<br>Gouache: Sure. He's in that room over there.

* * *

><p>Kenny looked at Kyle and felt like crying, but he couldn't. He wouldn't. Kyle needed him to be strong, and he knew it.<br>Kyle had several tubes coming out of his chest, to drain all the blood. He also had a breathing tube stuck down his throat and a few machines that Kenny didn't know the first thing about.  
>Kenny tried to walk in Kyle's direction, but his legs refused to move.<p>

"_Why isn't he coming over here?_" thought Kyle as he stared at Kenny.

Kenny noticed Kyle's puzzled look and forced himself to move, but every step toward him was like walking through a concrete wall with lead shoes, and it was just getting worse. However, Kenny knew Kyle needed him right now, and that gave him the strength to walk on water if it came to that.

Kenny: How are you feeling?

Unable to speak, Kyle pulled out a small piece of paper and a pencil and wrote down a message for Kenny.

Kyle: "I'm okay, Ken."  
>Kenny: You don't look okay. You can't even speak.<br>Kyle: "They gave me these sheets of paper so I could write. No biggie."

"_If I hadn't been daydreaming in the middle of the night..._"

Kenny: I'm sorry, Kyle.I should've been awake before you. I'm always awake before you. I should've...**I should've been there for you****.  
><strong>Kyle: "Ken, it's not your fault. I don't even know what happened myself. One minute I was in the bathroom and the next I was down on the floor."

"_He's going to be alright. **He has to be.**_"

Kenny: I told your dad to pick up Stan. Knowing him he's probably with Wendy. They should be here any minute now. Your mom wasn't with him so I don't think she's coming.  
>Kyle: "I hope not. She'd freak out over this."<br>Kenny: You've got a tube stuck down your throat and several other in your chest. I think people have the right to freak out.  
>Gerald: Kyle, your friends Stan and Wendy are here. Can we come in?<p>

Kyle gave a slight nod, but only Kenny could see it.

Kenny: He says it's okay. I was just about to get something to drink.

* * *

><p>Kenny left, with Kyle's dad following him. Stan was already trying to cheer Kyle up, saying that "It doesn't look too bad", although Kyle could see that he was lying.<p>

Gerald: Kenny, I know it's hard to see him like this but he's gonna be fine. You have nothing to worry about.  
>Kenny: I know. I just needed to get out of there for a bit. I can't stand to see him like that. He's my best friend.<p>

"_He's been my **only** friend, ever since Stan got too involved with Wendy..._"

Gerald: Listen, how about I buy you a soda or something? You don't still drink, do you?  
>Kenny: Nah, I quit after I got a real job. I have to help out my family and I can't do that drunk.<br>Gerald: That's good to know. Come on, let's go.

* * *

><p>Kyle's dad and Kyle went to the cafeteria and got a couple of sodas. They sat down together and took a small sip of their drinks before resuming their conversation.<p>

Gerald: Kenny, I... I gotta tell you something. It's about Kyle.  
>Kenny: What is it? You said he was gonna be alright!<br>Gerald: No, no, it's not that... He's gonna be alright, but the doctor says he needs special treatment, and it's a long and very expensive treatment and-  
>Kenny: You can't afford it? Is that it? Please, Mr. Broflovski, you have to think of a way to-<br>Gerald: It's not that either. Please let me finish. Money's not an issue. Token's family offered to pay for it.

"_**Token's** family? How did they hear about this so quickly?_"

Gerald: We're gonna have to get a hotel for a few weeks, in order for Kyle to finish his treatment.  
>Kenny: How far away is it? Maybe I could come and visit sometimes.<br>Gerald: It's over in Washington.  
>Kenny: I can't go that far away! I don't have a car and my family can't afford bus tickets all the way there!<br>Gerald: I know, that's why I wanted to tell you. I know you two are very good friends and I just wanted to let you know beforehand. Even Sheila doesn't know about it yet.  
>Kenny: Well, how long will he be there?<br>Gerald: The treatment should only take three weeks.  
>Kenny: <em>ONLY<em> THREE WEEKS?  
>Gerald: Kenny, keep your voice down. This is a hospital.<p>

Kenny waved around, apologizing for his loud statement.

Gerald: The treatment needs to be slow, to prevent further harm to Kyle.

"_I don't know if I can be that long without him._"

Kenny: ...I understand. But you're _sure _this is going to work, right? 100% sure?  
>Gerald: Of course. This is my son's life we're talking about. I'm not taking any chances.<p>

"_Your son and my best friend._"

Kenny: We should go back to his room.  
>Gerald: We should.<p>

* * *

><p>Kenny and Gerald went back into Kyle's room. His mom was already there, making a scene.<p>

"_Sometimes I think Cartman was right about Kyle's mom. She **is** a stupid bitch. I just want to yell 'Hey, your son is lying there, half-dead and scared out of his mind. How about you try to calm him down, instead of making this about you?'_"

Kyle's mom glanced in Kenny and Gerald's direction and keeps on making a scene, as if they weren't even there.

Sheila: Oh my God, Gerald, have you seen the state our son's in?  
>Gerald: The doctors say he's gonna be fine. We just need to go to Washington for a few weeks. The treatment's $30,000 but he'll be fine.<br>Sheila: What what whaaaat? How are we even going to afford that? We'd have to sell our house!

"_Hey, dumb bitch, you either sell your house or **kill your** **son**. Which do you think is worse?_"

Gerald: It's alright, Steve and Linda offered to pay for it.  
>Sheila: Thank God for that...<br>Kenny: Where's Stan and Wendy?  
>Sheila: Oh, they went home.<p>

"_I wonder why..._"

Sheila: Anyway, Kenny, you should go home too. Kyle needs to rest.  
>Kyle: "No, mom, I want him to stay."<br>Sheila: No, Kyle, you need to rest.

Kenny knew there was no arguing with Kyle's mom so, even though every part of him wanted to stay, he decided to leave.

Kenny: Alright then. I'm going home. Goodbye, Mr. and Mrs. Broflovski. Bye, Kyle.

* * *

><p>While Kenny was walking home, he started thinking about what Kyle's dad said. The fact that he would have to spent three weeks without Kyle wasn't really setting in until now. He wouldn't have anyone for three weeks. Cartman was in jail (although the choice between Cartman and loneliness was a very tough one), Stan spent all his time with Wendy and everyone else was busy... except Butters. Kenny decided to talk to him before going home.<p>

* * *

><p>Kenny: Butters?<br>Butters: Hey, Kenny.

Butters had changed a lot since they were kids. He was confident, he didn't stutter and he wasn't afraid of speaking his mind, regardless of who was listening. However, some things remained the same. He was still kind to everyone and was frightened by the mere mention of the word "grounded".

Kenny: Listen, Kyle's going out of town for a while and-  
>Butters: And Stan's always with his girlfriend, Cartman's in jail and you thought I was the only friend who wasn't busy with anything.<br>Kenny: That's one way of putting it, I guess...  
>Butters: Kenny, listen, Kyle's gonna be fine. You just need to calm yourself down and accept that.<br>Kenny: I guess you're right. I just need to go home and relax, I guess.

Butters put his hand on Kenny's shoulder, as a sign that he will always be there for him. Kenny felt uncomfortable, knowing that he wasn't Kyle, but it was also oddly soothing.

Butters: It's okay, Kenny. Just go home and sleep. Kyle'll be back before you notice he's even gone.

"_I really need you to leave..._"

Kenny: Thanks, Butters. You always know how to cheer everyone up.  
>Butters: Maybe someday I'll teach these Jedi mind techniques to you.<br>Kenny: Yeah, that'd be awesome. Thanks.

When Kenny left Butters' house feeling a lot better. Butters always knew just what to say and how to say it. His warm smile on his child-like face was a perfect combination that made anyone feel better, even Cartman.

* * *

><p>Kenny went upstairs and looked at his bedroom door. He didn't want to go inside. He had his small box of drugs from when he used; he was afraid that he would do anything just to get through this, even though he promised Kyle he wouldn't use any drugs anymore.<br>A very long time ago, before they had started dating, Kyle had found Kenny with so many drugs in his system that he almost died for the umpteenth time and, just like Kenny had done to him just a few hours ago, Kyle knelt down next to him, held him and cried, thinking that he was dead. Kenny was too high to remember everything, but he knew that it hurt Kyle, and he didn't want to do it again. After he got better, Kyle made him promise he would never use drugs ever again.

Kenny pushed that out of his mind, lied down on his bed and pulled the strings on his orange parka. He tried to find anything else he could focus on, and his collection of parkas was a good one. He loved orange, for reasons beyond his understanding, and he loved parkas, because they made him feel safe but still let him interact with everyone.

"_This isn't working._"

Today's events just kept repeating themselves inside Kenny's head; from Kyle lying face-down on the bathroom floor, bleeding to the ambulance ride, the doctor treating him and his mom making a scene, it was all overwhelming his brain. Worse yet, he started thinking about Kyle leaving for three whole weeks.

He tried listening to music, but before he could turn it on, he started crying while curled up into a ball on his bed.

"_If only Kyle were here, he'd_... _Dammit. It always goes back to Kyle. Why can't I get him out of my head? Why? The doctor said he's gonna be alright. His dad says he's gonna be alright. Why can't I stop the feeling that I'm about to lose him forever?_"

Kenny finally lost it. He ran to the kitchen, got a six-pack out of the fridge and started drinking to calm himself down.

"_At least it's not heroin or any of the other shit I used to put in myself... right?_"

* * *

><p><strong>THREE WEEKS LATER<strong>

Kenny's still working at the Tweak's coffee shop, earning the same mediocre salary that he uses to help his family. Even though they know he's drinking again, they don't care. Kenny had literally been alone for the past three weeks. Stan was spending time with Wendy and every time he thought of Kyle (which was a lot) he drank some beer. He had never drunk this much his whole life.  
>But it didn't matter now. Kyle's back and Kenny's waiting for him by his house.<p>

A few minutes later, Kyle's mom's car was visible in the horizon.

"_Kyle's here. __**He's here**__. I just want to have him back in my arms. To look into his beautiful green eyes and hear him say 'I love you.'_"

Kenny opened the door and helped Kyle out of the car. He still looks pretty weak and a bit pale, but he's very happy to see Kenny. The boys hug and cry on each other's shoulder.

Kenny: You alright? They didn't hurt you?  
>Kyle: I'm alright, Kenny. The treatment was a bitch but it worked. I feel fine.<br>Kenny: You sure?  
>Kyle: I'm sure.<br>Gerald: Hey there Kenny.

"_Shit, Kyle's parents. I had completely forgotten about them._"

Kenny: Hi, Mr. Broflovski. How are you doing?  
>Gerald: I'm fine. Kyle's okay too, although the doctors say he should stay in bed for a week to fully recover.<br>Sheila: Hi Kenny. Your dad's right, Kyle. Go up to your room.  
>Kenny: I'll help him up the stairs.<br>Sheila: Thanks, Kenny.

Kenny wrapped Kyle's arm around his neck so that he could him for support, then he put his own arm around Kyle's waist and gently pulled him towards the front door. This prompts Kyle to blush, which doesn't go unnoticed by Kenny.

"_He looks better already._"

* * *

><p>Kenny quickly unlocked, opened and closed the door just as they got inside. He noticed that Kyle's parents were still busy getting some stuff out of the car, so he decided to carry Kyle upstairs, like a small child, which made him smile and Kenny blush. Kenny opened the bedroom door and gently put Kyle down on the bed. They kissed for a short while, but Kenny turned around and starts walking away, much to Kyle's surprise.<p>

Kyle: Where are you going?  
>Kenny: Help your mom and dad get their stuff back in the house.<br>Kyle: They're fine. Besides, I think I deserve more than that thing you call a kiss.  
>Kenny: I guess you do. You've been very brave, Kyle Broflovski, and you deserve a present.<br>Kyle: Oh, goody! What did you get me?  
>Kenny: Just something to help ease the pain...<p>

Kenny kissed Kyle once more. Kyle immediately pulled him closer but, as their tongues swirled together, Kyle suddenly broke the kiss, with a frightened look on his face. Kenny was puzzled, so he turned around to see what had frightened his boyfriend so much.

"_...Shit._"

Kyle's mom was standing at the door, silent. Her expression said everything, though.

"_I guess I finally know whether she suspected anything or not._"

* * *

><p>Well, that's chapter two. I think it's longer than chapter one. Small comment on the Stan portion of this story: Due to the latest episode, I don't know if it was such a good idea to put that in there. I like to stick with canon as much as possible, and the last episode makes this difficult. However, I am convinced that they will be BFF again in an episode or two.<p>

As for chapter three, I won't start that for a while, because of exams.


	3. As It Should Be

Finally, chapter three. Like the title of the story says, this is a very simple story. Just a small test to see if I should be posting these things. Hopefully more people will review it now that it's finished. I noticed an overuse of the word "I", which I think is consistent with the fact that this story is entirely from Kenny's perspective (sorry, Kyle fans. Kenny kicks ass). However, overuse of expressions is not intentional. It's either because it's a really good expression for the situations or because I just couldn't think of others.

* * *

><p>Kyle, his mom and Kenny remained silent and just stared at each other. Kenny knew that Kyle was more scared of his mom than Butters was of his parents, so he slowly moved between Kyle and his mom with his arms half-open, indicating that he will protect Kyle at any cost, but it just made her even more upset. However, she knows that Kyle is still weak, so she won't yell or act like her usual self. She also knows that Kenny is not her son and that he is not afraid of her.<p>

Kyle: Kenny, go.

"_No fucking way am I leaving you alone with her._"

Kenny: Dude, your mom is pissed out of her mind!  
>Kyle: And you staying here will only make her angrier. Please, just go.<br>Kenny: Kyle, this is not the time to be brave. You're not well.  
>Kyle: Kenny, get the fuck out of my room <strong>right now<strong>.

Kyle had never spoken to Kenny like this, even when they argued. Kenny was scared that he's going to try to do something stupid, but he decided to trust him anyway.

Kenny: ...Alright. I trust you, Kyle. Just don't do anything stupid, please.  
>Kyle: I won't.<p>

As Kenny passed through the door, Kyle's mom turned to him, her eyes glowing with hatred. They stared at each other for a long time, until Kenny started walking again and left the house.

* * *

><p>"<em>My presence will just make things worse. I need to go home.<em>"

After Kenny got home, he went straight for the bathroom and threw up.

"_I haven't felt this sick since... Well, since I was actually sick and died for like the fortieth time... I need a drink._"

Kenny brushed his teeth and started walking towards the fridge to get a beer. He noticed that there was nobody around, not even his mom, who was always home. When he opened the fridge, he saw that there was no beer in it.

"_Why the fuck is there no beer in the fridge?_"

* * *

><p>Kenny figured that his mom must've finished all the beer and went to the store to get some more. He started remembering that it was because of her renewed drinking habit that she had lost her job. After the McCormicks' lives started improving for once, she let herself go and started drinking again. Thankfully, Kenny's dad knew better and had quit drinking for good.<p>

* * *

><p>After that short trip down memory lane, Kenny decided to go play on his PSP instead. When he found it, however, he noticed that the battery was dead and that the charger was nowhere to be seen. In his anger, he punched his desk, but something fell out of it. Kenny froze for a few seconds once he realized what it was – his stash. Using it crossed his mind, but he was compelled not to. He remembered all those years ago when Kyle found him half-dead, with more drugs in his body than most humans could tolerate and made him promise that he would never use again. The only reason he still kept the drugs around was so that he would never forget that moment.<p>

Unfortunately, it wasn't working. Before Kenny even realized it, he had a syringe in his hand, pressed against his arm.

"_I need to put it down._"

Kenny needed to get a hold of himself. He had already started drinking again, but he couldn't do this. If he did this, Kyle would break up with him. For good. Kenny hanged on to that thought and was able to put the syringe down and back into his small kit.

"_I need to get rid of this._"

* * *

><p>Kenny ran outside to his backyard with the kit and a shovel and started digging until his arms got too tired to move. He threw the kit in the hole and buried it. Once he finished, he felt like there was someone watching him, so he tried to see who it was and found Butters, who looked like he had just seen a ghost.<p>

Kenny: Butters! Come on out.  
>Butters: Um... Kenny! Hi there! I just got here.<p>

"_Of course you did._"

Kenny: Sure, Butters. What do you want?  
>Butters: I see you finally buried that stuff like I told you a long time ago.<br>Kenny: Butters, I'll only say this one more time: What the fuck do you want?  
>Butters: Sorry, sorry. I came here to give you a message.<br>Kenny: A message? Who's it from?  
>Butters: I actually don't know.<br>Kenny: What do you mean you "don't know."? You're the one who got it for me.  
>Butters: Yeah... but I got it off some guy on the street, and <em>he<em> said he got it from some other guy and you know how the story goes.

"_It can't be..._"

Kenny: Sure. Thanks.

Kenny took the small piece of paper from Butters' hands, but he was too scared read it right away.

Butters: You're welcome. Now I gotta go. Postman Butters away!

* * *

><p>Butters was always like this. Acting like a little kid, trying to cheer everyone up. But right now Kenny couldn't focus on that. He unfolded the note and started reading it.<p>

"_Hello Kenny, how are you? I am doing fine, thanks for asking. If you want to find out how you can save your little boyfriend, Kyle, come meet me at..._

_You know what that is, don't you? Oh, and Kenny? If you tell anyone about our little meeting, I'll make sure your little secret is broadcast to every home in South Park._"

Kenny didn't bother reading the signature. He knew who it was from, and he knew where he wanted him to go. He hadn't been up there in a long time, but now he had to.

"_It's time to face him._"

* * *

><p>Kenny called for a cab and arrived at his destination shortly after. Colorado State Penitentiary. After he got inside, he approached one of the guards and told him what he was doing here.<p>

Kenny: I'm here for prisoner 359070  
>Guard: 359070? Kid, are you fucking nuts?<p>

"_Even the guards fear him. But I don't. He doesn't know I can't die, but I do. He can't hurt me._"

Kenny: No. I'm just not afraid.

The guard grabbed a phone and told his colleague on the other side what he needed.

Guard: Get 359070 down here... I don't know, some kid with an orange hood... Yes, I told him. He says he's not afraid... Alright. Alright kid, he's coming down... I hope you're sure about this.  
>Kenny: I am.<p>

"_I'm not scared of him. Eric Theodore Cartman is just some Hitler-wannabee. I'm immortal. No matter what happens, I win._"

* * *

><p>Cartman arrived a few minutes later. Kenny was very upset with his presence, literally wanting to strangle him with his bare hands. However, when he got a good look at him, that thought faded away. Cartman was slim for the first time in his life, and very pale. He had various scars from fights he got into, one of which was on his neck. It looked like someone had tried to kill him in his sleep.<p>

Eric: Hello Kenny. I see you've arrived. I hope the trip here wasn't too bad for such a po-  
>Kenny: Save it, Cartman. You said you could help Kyle. Spill it.<p>

Cartman's mouth twists into a sadistic grin, which sends a shiver down Kenny's spine.

Eric: Come on, Kenny, we haven't seen each other in months! You came here to visit me once, and that was to tell me... What was it? Oh yeah...

Cartman puts his hands in front of his mouth, trying to mimic Kenny's muffled voice.

Eric: "Cartman, we fucking warned you what would happen if you kept going the way you did, you fucking retard. I hope you're happy here, because this is where you'll spend the rest of your life."  
>Kenny: So?<br>Eric: So? SO YOU GOT ME FUCKING LOCKED UP FOR LIFE!  
>Kenny: You fed your half-brother his parents, tried to exterminate all the hippies, killed countless millions using Cthulhu as a weapon, tried to kill Token on <em>several<em> occasions, constantly tried to kill all the Jews, especially Kyle, you even tried killing your own _mother_, you sadistic fuck.  
>Eric: And yet here we are. You, asking for my help, and me, willing to give it.<p>

Kenny didn't believe a single word that came out of Cartman's mouth. He stared into his eyes for a very long time and realized that he was serious.

Kenny: Why would you do that? You hate Kyle and you hate me.  
>Eric: Who do you think told Token's family about Kyle's illness? After spending so much time in prison, I changed.<p>

With that, Kenny finally snapped.

Kenny: _You_ changed? You're the most worthless self-centered human being on this planet. You're trash!

Cartman's smile faded away and was immediately replaced with a very angry face, sending a second shiver down Kenny's spine.

Eric: Kenny, I'm being serious here. Stop insulting me for a second and listen. What they show you on TV is accurate. People on the inside still have some influence on the outside world. I can make all your problems go away.

"_I don't trust him, but I have no other choice. If I have to make a deal with the devil to save Kyle, then so be it. But I have to get the details straightened out before I do anything else._"

Kenny: What are your terms?  
>Eric: I'm glad you ask. All I need is cake.<p>

"_Cake? Is he fucking serious?_"

Kenny: What?  
>Eric: You heard me. I need cake. I haven't had cake in a very, <strong>very<strong> long time. I miss it.  
>Kenny: What kind of cake?<br>Eric: Any cake, as long as it is prepared by Bebe's mom.  
>Kenny: Why her specifically?<br>Eric: No reason. Just don't eat any. If I see even the tiniest indication that you touched my cake, I won't help you.

Kenny was starting to get more suspicious by the second. Bebe's mom wasn't known for her cooking talent (quite the contrary, in fact), and it seemed like a very low price to pay for such an important deal. However, he also wanted to help Kyle at any cost.

Kenny: If I bring you this cake, what will you do to help Kyle?  
>Eric: Let's just say I know a lot of his mom's secrets...<p>

"_Other than the fact that she's a stupid bitch._"

Kenny: What about his dad?  
>Eric: You will have to take care of him. Be warned: If I couldn't get any dirt on him, you'll have to be very careful. Either he never did anything wrong in his life, or he can hide his tracks pretty well. Either way, you can't use stuff like that. You'll have to think outside the box.<p>

"_...I don't like this, but what choice do I have?_"

Kenny: I understand.  
>Eric: Go now. Visiting hours are over. It's time for action.<p>

"_And I have some things to take care of in here._"

This was the last thing Kenny expected from Cartman. He was genuinely trying to help him, although Kenny wasn't sure of his motivation in doing so. He considered that it might be a trick, but he didn't care. He had to help Kyle, no matter what the cost to himself might be.

* * *

><p>Kenny got into another cab and told the driver to take him to Bebe's mom's house as quickly as possible. Once he got there, Kenny rang the doorbell several times, until Bebe opened the door.<p>

Bebe: Kenny! Hi! How are you doing?  
>Kenny: I'm okay. I came here to ask your mom for a favor.<br>Mrs. Stevens: Hi Kenny! What's the favor?  
>Kenny: A... friend of mine is... sick and I heard you make awesome cakes.<br>Mrs. Stevens: Oh, really? That's too bad... I'll get right on it and bring you the cake tomorrow.  
>Kenny: Really? That's awesome! Thank you, Mrs. Stevens!<p>

Bebe approached Kenny and the two started whispering to each other.

Bebe: Dude, my mom can't cook for shit!  
>Kenny: I know but my... friend specifically requested the cake be baked by your mother.<br>Bebe: Does he have a death wish or something?  
>Kenny: I don't know. Anyway, I gotta go now. Lots of stuff to do. Once again, thanks, Mrs. Stevens.<br>Mrs. Stevens: You're welcome, Kenny.

* * *

><p>Kenny left Bebe's house much more relaxed, but he couldn't let his guard down just yet. He still needed to get something that he could use to get Kyle's dad to back off. Kenny spent the rest of the day following him around, since he had nothing else to do, but everything he did was normal for someone from South Park. He went to work, did whatever it is that lawyers do, went back home to his family, helped Kyle get better and went to sleep next to Sheila.<p>

"_I guess Cartman was right for once._"

* * *

><p>Kenny needed to sleep as well. It was getting late, and he needed to be well rested when he visited Cartman without killing him. Kenny undressed and got in bed, but something was different. The bed felt oddly empty. A few seconds later, he made the obvious connection.<p>

"_...Kyle's not here..._"

Kenny glanced at his clock and noticed the time – 3 AM. He was exhausted. For the past three weeks he hadn't been able to sleep properly; Kyle was gone, he was alone and drinking to get through the night, but sleeping while drunk didn't provide any rest whatsoever.

"_...Sleep._"

* * *

><p>Kenny woke up with his mom yelling at his dad for something he did. It gave him a headache, but once he noticed what time it was, it all went away.<p>

"_Fuck. I'm late._"

* * *

><p>Kenny went into the bathroom, showered, brushed his teeth, got dressed and ran over to Bebe's. The cake her mom made actually looks good for once, but Kenny is too scared to touch it. Cartman sounded very serious about this cake, but Kenny couldn't figure out what the big deal was.<p>

Mrs. Stevens: Kenny! I got the cake right here. I think it's my best one yet!

Kenny tried his best not to laugh, but it was very difficult.

Kenny: It looks delicious, Mrs. Stevens. Thanks. My friend will really enjoy this.  
>Mrs. Stevens: I'm sure he will. Goodbye, Kenny!<br>Kenny: Bye, Mrs. Stevens.

Kenny got into a cab again and went to the CSP. Cartman was already waiting for him (or rather, the cake). The guards test it, as is their job, and bring it to him. However, Cartman didn't eat it.

Kenny: Aren't you going to eat it?  
>Eric: We have other things to discuss. Kyle's mom is taken care of. How's his dad?<br>Kenny: He's clean. There's nothing I can use.  
>Eric: I told you that already. However, I dug a little deeper. Went back years but all I found was this.<p>

Cartman told the guard to give Kenny a small piece of paper, which said that Kyle and Stan's dads watched each other masturbate about ten years ago.

"_Maybe I could use this to my advantage._"

Kenny: ...Thanks, Cartman.  
>Eric: Don't mention it.<p>

Kenny got up to leave, but Cartman felt like clarifying his statement.

Eric: Seriously, don't mention it to anyone. I have a reputation here on the inside. This would destroy it.  
>Kenny: I won't.<p>

Finally, things were improving for Kenny. Kyle's mom had already been taken care of by Cartman, and Kenny got something on his dad as well.

* * *

><p>Kenny arrived at Kyle's and started knocking. However, his brother was the one who actually greeted him.<p>

Ike: Hi Kenny.  
>Kenny: Hey Ike. Where's your mom and dad?<br>Ike: They're in Kyle's room. Something about you two being fags.  
>Kenny: Fuck off, dude.<p>

Kenny ran up the stairs and found Kyle staring at the floor, which his parents on either side, yelling at him. He knocked on the door to get their attention, which earned him angry stares from both of them, and finally said something.

Kenny: Excuse me, Mr. and Mrs. Broflovski. I have something I wish to discuss with you two.  
>Sheila: What are <em>you<em> doing here?

Kenny pointed at Kyle, who smiles and blushes.

Kenny: I'm here to get my boyfriend, and there's nothing you can do about it.  
>Sheila: You're not getting squat. Get him out of here.<br>Kenny: Yes, Mr. Broflovski. Get me out of here. I need to go to Dr. Schwartz and tell him about a certain incident at Mr. Mackey's house. I believe you were involved, along with Mr. Marsh, is that correct?  
>Gerald: You little f-<p>

"_I've never felt so powerful before in my life. This must be what Cartman feels like all the time._"

Kenny: Before you continue your insult, just let me remind you both of something. I got dirt on both of you. I can ruin your lives faster than you can say "Hanukkah". And there isn't a damn thing you can do about it.  
>Gerald: If you ruin our lives, you'll be ruining Kyle's as well. You should take <em>that <em>into consideration.

"_I hadn't thought of that..._"

Kenny thought for a few seconds and decided to bluff.

Kenny: Oh, did I mention that Stan's family has no problem with Kyle moving in? Seems they're even more afraid of blackmail than you.

Kyle's parents' eyes were focused on Kenny, as if trying to kill him with their anger. However, he just shrugged and continued.

Kenny: Now then, if nobody else has anything to say, I think I'm going into that bedroom and spend some time with Kyle.

As Kenny walked by Sheila, she grabbed his arm, trying her best not to actually hurt him.

Sheila: You listen to me, you little fuck. You so much as dream about saying anything to anyone, and I will make sure you die a very slow and painful death.

"_Death threats... Haven't gotten one of those in a while. Doesn't matter anyway._"

Kenny: Been there. Done that.

* * *

><p>After Kyle's parents left, Kenny slammed and locked the door behind him. Kyle gets up and the boys finish the kiss Kyle's mom interrupted. They're finally together again. Everything is as it should be.<p>

* * *

><p>And that, ladies and gentleman, is chapter three of my story. It took a lot less time than expected. I guess it was already in my head. Anyway, I will be writing a short epilogue as a set-up for a follow-up story, when I have the time. The epilogue will not be written from Kenny's perspective.<p>

PS: (For any who care) Cartman's prisoner number was not random. According to a South Park Wiki, his full name's "Eric Theodore Cartman". If A=1 etc, that adds up to "35 90 70".


	4. He's Out

This is the epilogue. It's a set-up for my followup story. Its title will be revealed at the end. It's written from Cartman's PoV.

* * *

><p>"<em>Dumb blond. What a cliché. I guess TV is right about a lot of things. Where's my ride out of here? That cake can only slow down the guards for so long while they take turns in the bathroom.<em>"

Eric: Hey, you sure this is the place we were supposed to wait for him?  
>Cartman's Cellmate: Yeah, yeah. I'm sure. The guy said he'd be here, don't worry about it.<br>Eric: Good.  
>Cartman's Cellmate: Quiet, I think he's here!<p>

"_He's finally here. My ticket to freedom._"

?: You ready to get out of here?  
>Eric: Totally. You brought the cake?<br>?: Oh yeah. I did.  
>Cartman's Cellmate: Cake? The fuck is the matter with you and cake?<br>?: Cake's a code word.  
>Cartman's Cellmate: Oh, you mean like for coke or something?<br>Eric: No. It's a code word for the bullet that's about to pierce your brain.  
>Cartman's Cellmate: Why are you doing this? I taught you how to survive on the inside! I took you in, you little fuck!<br>Eric: Rule one – Never trust anyone.

The gun fired and Cartman's cellmate dropped to the ground.

?: I need your help to get him onto the boat so we can dump his body somewhere.  
>Eric: <em>We?<em> I don't think you know who's in charge here.  
>?: Hey, I'm the one at risk here. If Butters found out about me...<br>Eric: Forget about Butters. I promised you full control and I'll deliver IF you do what I tell you to.  
>?: I already did. I arranged to have Kyle become ill and for his mom to find out about him and Kenny. But Butters is stronger than we thought. He's fighting for control, even without realizing what's happening to him. He still thinks these are just nightmares he's been having.<br>Eric: I'm the one who made you split from Butters. And I can send you back to oblivion just as easily, Chaos. Never forget that.  
>Professor Chaos: ...I won't. Now help me get this body onto the boat.<br>Eric: Sounds good to me. Let's go.

* * *

><p>A Simple Story is now completely finished. The next story will be entitled "Prisoner 359070 Is Missing", as a homage to an episode of "Ben 10: Ultimate Alien".<p> 


End file.
